Young Justice: Apokolips
by Shadow2017
Summary: Five young heroes join the Team to help fight the forces of evil and the Light. However they are thrown into events that none of them could have ever imagined and only by working together will they be able to stop the oncoming force that threatens not only the Earth but the whole universe. Undergoing rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Heroes Rise**

**Emerald Light**

**New York City**

**July 30****th**** 21:16**

The fire raged uncontrolled throughout the apartment complex, destroying everything in its wake. The fire department were doing all they could to contain it, but their efforts were in vain. Even though they had managed to save many of the residents, three young children were still trapped inside, and nobody could get inside to save them. The flames were too intense and the building had become too unstable to enter. But thankfully for them, someone was already inside, helping the children to safety.

A teenage Caucasian girl with short black hair raced through the burning corridors, a screaming child in each arm and one on her back. They weren't heavy but the combined weight of them, plus the heat was starting to overcome her. Embers and debris fell on her head, singeing her hair and face. But she wasn't going to give up. She was going to save these children if it was the last thing she did.

The floor beneath her suddenly gave way and she started to fall. With her arms full she had no way to stop the fall. Instead she braced herself and managed, with some effort, to land on her feet. But she landed harder than she had expected and she felt a bone snap in her leg and she and the children dropped to the floor. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming, she needing to be brave for them. Terrified, the children gathered round and hugged her for protection.

She hugged them back. "It's going to be alright," she reassured them. "I'm going to get you back to your parents, just wait and see." The children, too scared to talk, nodded. Tears were rolling down their faces, she couldn't let them down.

She tried to stand but the pain in her leg prevented her from doing so. But she didn't give up; she wasn't going to give up, ever. The ceiling gave way above her and she pulled the children in closer in an attempt to protect them. An explosion echoed above her destroying the falling debris and saving their life's. A green light slowly descended from above, moving towards the girl. And from the light came a voice.

"**Kylie Rayner of Earth, you have shown the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."**

A ring attached itself to her middle finger and her street clothes suddenly changed into a green and black bodysuit with the same symbol as the ring on the chest. A green domino mask adored her face, concealing her identity. To top off her image as a Green Lantern she became surrounded by a green aura. Kylie stood up; the pain in her leg was now a dull throb, picking the children up as she did. She had no idea what she was doing and what she did was on pure instinct. Her aura expanded, engulfing her and the children in a drill shaped construct. The drill spun round as she took off, boring through the ceiling like it was made of paper.

Kylie exited the roof at high speed before landing into the street below. Dropping her force field she put the infants down. Parents rushed forward, gathering up their children and spouting their thanks to Kylie. She was overcome by their appreciation and didn't notice the man hovering above her at first.

There was a flash of green light, a large gust of wind and in an instant the apartment fire was extinguished. Kylie's eyes turned to the sky. Floating not ten feet above her was one of the Green Lantern's. He was a Caucasian guy in his late thirties with short brown hair. He was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Nice job, kid," he told her. "Though you forgot the fire," he thumbed towards the smoking building.

"Sorry," Kylie said sheepishly. "I'm kind of new at this."

"That's ok. We all got to start somewhere. Plus you saved the kids, so as far as I'm concerned you did an excellent job."

"T-thanks," Kylie stuttered.

"You're welcome. If you want I can teach you how to use your ring."

"Really!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to know what it's like to have a sidekick. Plus with what's going on, on Oa, you probably won't get the training you need there."

"What's Oa?"

The Green Lantern held out his hand. "I'll explain everything in due time. Right now though, is your first day of training. So let's get started."

Kylie took his hand and the two of them flew off into the sky.

"The name's Hal by the way, what's yours?"

"Kylie, sir."

"Well Kylie, I'm looking forward to working with you. And don't call me sir, it makes me sound old."

Kylie laughed at his response, all the while wondering what direction her life was now going to take.

**-00000-**

**Mind Over Matter**

**Seattle, Washington **

**19:13 **

In a seemingly abandoned building in the center of the city, a powerful street gang was squatting. This gang had its hands in everything from prostitution to drugs to extortion. Nothing was beneath them. And now they were going to try and take the city for themselves. They had been slowly building their forces and stockpiling equipment over the last few months, and now they had enough to attempt a coup.

Fifty-two men checked and rechecked their weapons as they waited for their orders. The sounds of gunfire outside drew their attention to the front doors. Screams and more gunfire soon followed, and as quickly as the noise came, silence fell.

"Check it out," one of the men barked and several others moved towards the doors.

As soon as they were only a couple of feet from it, the doors exploded, throwing them back and rendering them unconscious. The rest of the men aimed their guns at the gaping hole and opened fire in a blind panic at whatever was out there. A young man strode through the hole, bullets bouncing harmlessly off of an invisible shield surrounding him.

The young man was no older than sixteen years old and was of Asian descent. He wore a dark blue body suit with a hood attached to it, which he wore up. A large silver A was on his chest. His hair was long and pure white and his eyes were a glowing yellow colour.

The hail of bullets didn't let up, even though it was obvious that they were doing nothing against the teen. He raised his hand and a dozen men went flying, hit by an invisible force. One of the men picked up a rocket launcher and fired it upon the teen. With a flick of his wrist the teen redirected the rocket into the far wall. The explosion from it scattered the nearby men and spread panic through their ranks. They threw everything they had at the teen, bullets, grenades and other weaponry, but nothing they had could get past the teen's forcefield, and any weapon that he perceived as a threat he redirected its projectile with his telekinesis.

With simple gestures, the teen began disarming the men, before throwing them into nearby walls with enough force to knock them out. His forcefield faltered for a moment and the teen's body sagged slightly under its own weight. A bullet from one of the remaining gang members entered his shoulder and the teen went spinning to the ground in pain. He tried to pick himself off of the ground, but the last remaining gang member was now standing over him, gun pointed at his head.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" he laughed at the teen.

"I am tougher than you may think," the teen said in a monotonous tone. With a gesture he threw the man into the ceiling. He dropped to the floor painfully. He tried to get up, but he passed out before he could even get an inch of the ground.

The teen picked himself off the ground and surveyed the area. All of the gang were incapacitated and some of them had serious injuries. But they would live, which was more than they deserved for the pain and misery that they had caused.

The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. It was time for him to go. But before he did he sent out a TK shockwave, destroying their weapons, so that they couldn't be used again.

**-00000-**

The teen stood on top of the building opposite, watching the police arrest the gang. Hopefully they would cause no more problems. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and his telepathy confirmed someone was there

"Show yourself," he demanded, and Black Canary stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm impressed you managed to detect me," she told the teen.

"You weren't hiding very well," the teen told her.

"I see, so you're a telepath as well as a telekinetic?"

But the teen didn't answer her question; instead he posed a question of his own. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to recruit you for a Team," she said getting straight to the point. "We've been watching you for some time and believe you would make an excellent addition."

"I'm not interested," he told her.

"Very well," she said, sensing that he wouldn't be swayed at this time, "but if you change your mind you can find me at this address." She handed the teen a card with an address on it. The teen took the card and Black Canary started to walk away.

"Alpha."

She stopped and looked back at the teen. "Pardon?"

"My name, it's Alpha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alpha, and I hope you change your mind." and with that she disappeared into the shadows, leaving Alpha alone.

Alpha stared at the card for several moments. He was almost tempted to discard it but instead he placed it in his pocket. He didn't know what this future held and maybe joining The Team would prove to be beneficial in the near future.

**-00000-**

**A Lonely Soul**

**Hoover Dam,**

**15:01**

A bus full of students from Polk High in Boulder City was traveling to Hoover Dam as part of the history lessons. None of them were happy to be here, it was the weekend after all. The only reason most of them were here was because they were failing their lessons. The rest, were those always willing to learn more.

Frank Halloran was among those who were always willing to learn. Frank was an African-American teen of average height and had an athletic build. He had short black hair, and bright green eyes behind a pair of glasses.

Frank sat at the back of the bus, away from everyone else. No one sat next to him and the other students barely looked his way. Frank was an outcast. He didn't belong to any of the social groups and he only very rarely interacted with anyone else, preferring to keep to himself. Because of this, he was a perfect target for bullies.

"Hey, four eyes," came the voice of Peter Campbell, in front of him. "I'm behind on my homework. Hand yours over and I won't beat those glasses into your skull."

"Leave him alone," said one of the female students.

"Why? You his girlfriend or something?"

The two of them began bickering, but Frank ignored them. He just wanted to be left alone. He never asked to be a part of their lives. Hell, he never felt as though he belonged with them anyway. He always felt as though he belonged somewhere else, doing some good with his life. But given his past, his family, he didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon. All he really needed was a chance to prove that he was nothing like his family.

Suddenly the bus jerked to one side, throwing the students to one side. A loud bang of a front wheel followed by an abrupt loss in control sent the vehicle careening into the sidewall of the dam. The bus crashed through it and it hung precariously over the edge, the front dipping slightly towards the river that hung hundreds of feet below.

The students and the driver were screaming, unable to do anything but panic. Frank, on the other hand, kept calm and acted quickly. He muttered something under his breath and got out of his seat and kicked the rear door with all of his might. The door flew off of its hinges with a loud crash and he leapt out. With the sudden shift in weight, the bus began to tip over the edge of the dam. Frank grabbed hold of the rear, and with incredible strength he pulled the bus back onto the road. The students sat there, completely immobile, staring in wide-eyed amazement at the sight of this otherwise average guy pulling a several ton bus with his bare hands.

Frank began to pull the bus to safety. He had to move fast, the ground beneath the bus was crumbling rapidly. With one more heave, the bus was pulled away from the edge and to safety. Apart from the initial injuries from the crash, everyone was fine, which was more than he could say for himself. All of the students were gawping at him in silence. His cover was blown and his secret revealed. He couldn't stay here any longer. It was time to move on.

Taking two big steps away, Frank tensed his legs and prepared to jump when a huge gust of wind blew upon the dam. All eyes turned to the sky as a Red Tornado descended towards them. He landed in front of Frank, who took a step back from the android.

"Frank Halloran, I presume?" the android asked him.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I was in the vicinity when I detected the danger. I was about to intervene when I saw your attempt at rescue. I was most impressed."

"Uh… thanks. How did you know my name?"

"Your name was in the Justice League's databanks," he said.

"Nothing good I take it," said Frank

"Correct. However after what I have witnessed, I am inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt and offer you a chance to prove yourself."

"How?" Frank asked.

I am offering to become your mentor, and train you to use your powers for good. If that is what you wish."

Frank was dumbfounded by this. It was what he had always wanted, to be part of something more. A crowd was starting to form behind him. With his identity revealed there was no point in staying, he would only put them in danger by doing so.

"Ok, I'm in," he told the android.

"Excellent, I will make the necessary arrangements with the League." Several seconds passed. "Arrangements made, shall we depart."

"Now?"

"Do you have other plans?"

Frank tilted his head to the crowd of students, still staring at him and Red Tornado. "No, there's nothing left for me here."

"Very well, let us proceed." Red winds encompassed to two of them and they took off, leaving the students to stare in wonder at them.

**-00000-**

**A Hero of Many Faces**

**Chicago, Illinois **

**12:04**

It had been a normal Saturday lunch time in the city center. People were minding their own business, going about their daily agendas without even an inkling of the danger that they were in.

The ground beneath their feet shook violently. Fissures tore the streets apart, throwing cars and people all over the place. The foundations of buildings threatened to collapse under their own weight. The earthquake hit the city without warning and its citizens were in great peril. Several members of the Justice League were already helping the city but another was assisting them.

A large red wolf with an orange underbelly was sprinting through the streets, towards a car that had falling into one of the fissures and was now trapped. The wolf was five feet tall from paw the shoulder and was about seven to eight feet to from snout to tail. Its eyes were a bright violet colour and a strange object with a black and violet coloured hourglass symbol on it.

The wolf leapt into the fissure and with powerful jaws it ripped the car's door clean off. The couple inside the car began to scream at the sight of the creature.

"Hey, would you stop screaming," the wolf spoke, "I'm here to help." The couple stared disbelief at the wolf but didn't move. The ground started to shake again and the car began to sink. The couple, picking the lesser of two evils, climbed out of the car and onto the wolf's back. "Hey, tack it easy, I'm not a horse," the wolf told them as they scrambled on. "Hold on tight," it warned and took off at a gallop.

Another quake shook the city and a large chunk of building fell rapidly towards them. The wolf opened its mouth and a pressurized stream of fire spewed forth. The flames cut through the chunk like a hot knife through butter and it exploded, scattering its rather small remains over the street.

The wolf raced towards the safe zone set up by the military and Justice League. Nobody batted an eyelid as the wolf entered it, this was after all, its third visit in the last fifteen or so minutes.

"Thank you," said the woman, after it had dropped her and her husband off.

"No probs," the wolf replied. "No if you'll excuse me I have more lives to save." It turned to leave but a series of three beeps echoed from the object on its chest and its body became engulfed in violet light. The wolf disappeared and in its place was a thirteen year old girl, with red hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes. She wore a short sleeved violet shirt with a black line down the center of it and, green pants and black and white shoes with black stripes.

"Ah man, not now," the girl said to herself. "Stupid watch, can't you do anything right," she said to a strange looking violet and black watch on her left wrist. Its faceplate had the same symbol that had adorned the wolf's chest. It beeped again. "Ok, I guess you can." She activated it and its faceplate popped up. "It's hero time!" she yelled and slammed her right hand down on the faceplate. Her body shone with the bright violet light again and her body changed into a different form.

"Blurr!" her new form shouted. Blurr was a slender, beautiful elf-like being with long black hair, light blue skin and the same violet eyes the wolf had. She wore a tight violet and black body suit, with blue lightning like images on her front and back. The object with the hourglass symbol lay on her upper chest. She saluted to the couple and in the blink of an eye she was gone. Blurr lived up to her name as she raced through Chicago at a thousand miles an hour, rescuing people and bring them back to the safe zone. Between her and the League, the citizens were once again safe.

The girl, who had been both the fire wolf and Blurr, sat on a park bench, frustrated with her life. She wanted to be recognised for her deeds, instead of respecting her grandfather's wishes to keep her identity a secret. She threw her head back in frustration and her eyes met with those of another. She yelped in surprise and fell off the bench. She quickly leapt up and activated her watch, but stopped before she slammed her hand when she recognised who it was. The Martian Manhunter stood there staring at her with his red eyes.

"You're the Martian Manhunter," the girl said, almost squealing with delight.

"Yes I am," he told her. "And I believe you are Jennifer Tennyson."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your grandfather contacted me, he asked me to check in on you if I had the chance…"

"Of course he did," she said sarcastically, waving her hands in the air. "I can't be trusted to do anything on my own, not without someone holding my hand."

"… And to offer you a place on a team of young heroes," he finished.

She stopped. "Wait, what?"

"Your grandfather asked if it were possible to place you on the Team and, after much consideration, we decided to allow it."

"Really," she said with a smile that nearly split her face.

"Yes, providing you pass a small test."

"Seriously!" she said, her excitement deflating.

The Manhunter chuckled. "Do not be so downhearted. It is a simple trail period as my protégée. Once you pass, and I am certain that you will, you will be allowed a place on the team."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she yelled enthusiastically. "Let's get to it."

The Martian Manhunter chuckled again, and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

**-00000-**

**The 16****th**** Hour**

**Battleship Arcfall, high above the Earth **

**16:00**

A flash of golden light, a searing pain and it was all over. Or at least he thought it was. It seemed as though he would get another chance. A tall, slim Caucasian man, no more than nineteen years old, sluggishly picked himself off of the floor of the cargo bay. He had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a white lab coat that was burned in many places, black shirt and trousers and a pair of blue suede shoes.

He examined himself for any damage, but thankfully there wasn't any. It would appear that his personal shield had protected him from the majority of the blast. Then he remembered about the bomb that nearly killed him and the attack that he came to stop.

An attack on Earth was underway and the Kroloteans current stealth capabilities would prevent the Justice League from detecting them until it was too late. The Kroloteans had come to Earth once before and experimented on humans, and a lot of them were killed by the Reach bomb that was detonated on Malina Island. Now more had come for their revenge, and he was the only one who could stop them in time.

He had to work fast. He leapt onto a nearby computer terminal and uploaded his own biometric signature into the ship's mainframe, allowing him free passage throughout the Arcfall. He left the cargo bay at a brisk pace, and moved unopposed through the ship, and he used this to his advantage. Every console he came across he uploaded a command into it. It was only a small thing, but every console he uploaded it to amplified its effects. He just needed to upload it to enough consoles, otherwise many innocent human lives would be lost. He had just finished this when a Krolotean patrol came around the corner.

"Intruder! How did you get in here?" one of them demanded.

"In-tru-der-window," he replied with a grin and took off at a sprint, the Kroloteans not far behind.

Alarms blared as the young man ran from the ever increasing hoard of Kroloteans. He turned a corner and the door at the end of the corridor opened. He ran through and the door slammed shut behind him. He overrode the controls and locked the door, preventing the Kroloteans from getting in. He turned round and found himself in the ship's mess hall, and it was full of Kroloteans.

"Ah," he said as all their eyes turned to him.

**-00000-**

The Kroloteans bound the young man in energy chains and dragged him onto the bridge. The commander looked down at him with contempt and disgust.

"What have you done to my ship!" he barked at the man.

"Oh, just set up a little welcome to Earth present," he told him, grinning.

"You will undo whatever you have done, or you will die, painfully."

"Yeah, I don't think so," he said and the chains fell from his wrists. Before the Kroloteans could apprehend him again, he dashed to the other side of the room and pulled a small circular shaped object from his pocket and held it out towards his captors. "Don't come any closer otherwise I'll use this dangerous device to activate my present and blow us all to smithereens."

"You would die along with us," the commander pointed out.

"To save the earth, I would gladly die a thousand times."

"You are bluffing."

"Really. Check your systems, they'll confirm what I say is true."

The Krolotean commander did just this and was shocked and horrified at the readings. He looked back at the young man, who had a determined expression on his face.

"What are you demands?" the commander asked, defeated.

The young man smiled. "Ok demand one, you leave the Earth alone and never return. Demand two, you teleport me back down to the planet safe and sound. And three you recognise my awesomeness and spread the word that this planet is defended."

"Very well," he grumbled and activated the zeta-tube.

"Oh, and don't even think about going back on your word. The present I left will spread to all Krolotean vessels, so if any of you lot come back, I'll know about it and blast you out of the skies."

"Who are you?" he asked fearfully.

"None of your business. Now, off you pop."

In a flash of light the young man vanished from the ship and reappeared on the streets of London. He took out a small device from his pocket and tracked the ship in orbit. True to their word, the Kroloteans were leaving. Whether they would return or not would depend on if they discovered that his threat had been an elaborate bluff. The "dangerous device" that he had threatened them with was only a jam-filled biscuit. He popped it in his mouth and devoured it with a cocky smile on his face. He turned to leave and came face to face with Mr Terrific, the newest member of the Justice League.

"I assume you were the one you chased the Kroloteans off," he said.

"And you would assume correctly," the young man replied.

"Impressive."

"Indeed, now if you'll excuse me I have to find meself a change of clothes, these ones are a bit worn out," he started to walk away when Mr Terrific spoke again.

"You know, there's a team that could use someone like you."

"I have no interest in joining the Justice League at this point in time."

"I wasn't talking about the Justice League."

"You mean, _The Team_?"

"That's right, though I'm not sure how you know about them."

"I'm resourceful. So when do I start?

"Why the change of heart?"

"Let's just say that I think they'll need me more than the League."

"Ok, sounds like a good enough reason to me. You got a handle?"

"Not anymore," he said sadly. "However I think Mr Clever has a nice ring to it."

Mr Terrific smiled. "Ok let's get started."

**-00000-**

**End of Prologue**


	2. Rewrite and a Serious Note

**Hello everyone hope you are well.**

**Just posting this to let anyone following this story that I'll be rewriting this story.**

**I know I'm only a chapter into it but i just looked through the notes and I made a massive cock up in the timeline and I'll need to redo them, and in order to correct this I will have to rewrite what I have done.**

**Hopefully this will improve the story and maybe the writing style.**

**Also one of the characters will be swapped out as I think it will make things more interesting.**

**The character I'm swapping out will still be in the story but will play a smaller part.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling and excuses, on to one last serious note.**

**I have finally decided on writing my very first novel. I won't be revealing any info about it just yet, only that later on I'll be opening a competition for it.**

**There will be between six and eight spots for people to submit a character for the story. I'm putting together the info and character sheet for it and will be posting it on my profile sometime in the future, so keep an eye out for it. **

**Please note that while people can submit as many as they want only one from each will be considered and I'll have to be very picky about who I choose for it as they will have to be within the rules I have placed for the world it is set in. Any characters that don't follow these will be discarded.**

**If the book becomes a success then the winners will receive a free copy plus an alternate artwork of their character on the back of the book and a poster of the same artwork, if i can get an artist do do so that is**

**Anyway that's it and I hope to have this done soon as well as the next chapter for my other story.**


End file.
